<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冬天和夏天 by amuk2525</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175228">冬天和夏天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk2525/pseuds/amuk2525'>amuk2525</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk2525/pseuds/amuk2525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冬天和夏天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>起初月島並不適應枕邊多了一個人的呼吸聲，以及身後多了一個體溫比自己還高的熱水袋。</p><p>他總是常常失眠以至於隔天頂著兩個大大的熊貓眼去上課和參加球隊訓練。</p><p>反觀影山倒是完全不受任何的影響，他甚至覺得抱著月島睡覺比他自己一個人睡覺要更來的舒服。</p><p>也說不上為什麼，大概就是一種安心感吧？影山心想。</p><p>但日子久了月島也就逐漸習慣了，並且身邊多了一個影山並非全都是缺點。</p><p>就比如冬天的時候。</p><p>雖然冬天房裡基本上都開著暖氣，但為了電費的節約，不到真的很冷的情況月島會盡量多穿點衣服，或是多蓋一條毯子來減少使用暖氣的機會。</p><p>這時候影山簡直就是一個稱職的行動熱水袋。</p><p>當他坐在沙發上看書或是電視的時候，影山通常也會坐在一旁，然後月島就會漸漸地從端正的坐姿變成他的雙腳可能會壓在影山的大腿下取暖；或是月島會在沙發上盤起腿，然後由後往前的抱住影山，把他的兩隻手埋進影山的衣服下襬。</p><p>不過那樣歪著頭看電視還挺累的，所以當他們變成這個姿勢的時候，不用太久月島會在影山的肩膀上閉上雙眼，陷入一個短短小小的瞌睡。</p><p>影山總笑他就是身子太弱了才那麼怕冷，月島也會反擊說影山是單細胞的嗜極生物才不怕冷。</p><p>不過顯然以影山的知識含量他完全不理解這兩者有什麼關係，但反正不管如何，冬天的月島簡直可愛極了，不會抗拒他的擁抱，甚至睡覺的時候也會主動伸手摟住他的腰或是抱著他的手。</p><p>「好冷，快點上床睡覺。」月島強制地關了電視和客廳的電燈，拉著影山往房間裡走，然後將格格笑著的影山塞進了被窩裡，自己再跟著鑽了進去。</p><p> </p><p>相比之下，夏天簡直是個令人討厭到極點的季節。</p><p>雖然夏日祭典的章魚燒跟花火大會超棒的，但若是加上又溼又熱這兩個條件的話就有點讓人卻步了。</p><p>不過最讓影山討厭夏天的原因還是因為月島。</p><p>夏季的時候，月島就不會再把他的雙腳埋在自己的大腿下，也不會把手擱在自己的衣服底下，更不會在睡覺的時候主動抱著自己。</p><p>甚至還會因為嫌熱而把自己推開。</p><p>「我說，冬天已經這麼節省了，夏天可以不用了吧？」影山坐在自己的床位上瘋狂戳著身旁那個正側躺而背對自己的人的肩膀。</p><p>「有關係嗎？」月島頭也不轉地說道，然後更往牆的方向移動了一點，想遠離身後那股黏人的熱度。</p><p>影山不滿地鼓起腮幫子，下了床將窗戶關起來後拿起冷氣的遙控器打開了開關，然後一下將溫度下調了五度。</p><p>冷氣剛開啟那會兒月島只感到舒服的涼意，閉著眼幾乎就要睡了過去，但沒過多久房內驟降的溫度讓他大感不妙，趕緊拉起剛剛被他推到一旁的棉被將自己裹了起來。</p><p>「唔哇，你是把冷氣調到了幾度啊，變得好冷。」月島轉過頭朝影山問道。</p><p>「這樣就不冷了。」影山拉開了被月島抓得嚴實的棉被，鑽了進去，前胸貼後背地緊緊抱住月島的腰，雙腿也跨了上去，活像隻抱著尤加利樹的無尾熊。</p><p>在感嘆影山變聰明的同時月島也出聲提醒他，「要是這個月電費暴增其他支出就要減少了哦。」</p><p>「放心，我會多贏幾場比賽的。」</p><p> </p><p>《完》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>